


The Hunted Ones

by Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Seventh year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/pseuds/Anthusiasm
Summary: Not all Ginny and Luna's escapes go smoothly.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 18
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	The Hunted Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Caring for someone who has lost consciousness.

It started like any other night at Hogwarts during Voldemort’s reign. A covert mission. A breathless escape from the Carrows. Luna’s hand in Ginny’s, her blonde hair flashing. Desperate panting. The rush of adrenaline, then the surge of triumph when they finally got away clean.

Except for one thing. Tonight, two stray Stunners hit Luna, and she lay, pale, blonde, and ghostlike, in a pool of moonlight.

Ginny couldn’t revive Luna from the effects of multiple Stunners. Instead, she grabbed Luna’s arms and pulled her behind a suit of armor. She crouched, trying to plan her next move. If the Carrows caught up with her, she might be strong and fast enough to get away. Might. If she left Luna behind.

Images flashed unbidden through her mind. Luna’s shining face, bruised and bloody. Luna alone in the dark of the Forbidden Forest, stalked by impossible shadows. Luna writhing on the floor, in the throes of the Cruciatus Curse, barely recognizable as the implacable girl Ginny knew. She tightened her grip on Luna’s arms. She was not leaving Luna behind.

Footsteps echoed through the hall. Ginny held still, unable to breathe, as they passed. Afterwards, not daring to believe it, she waited several minutes before pulling Luna out from behind the statue.

“Wingardium Leviosa,” she whispered, and Luna floated into the air like a silver-lined storm cloud. Ginny ran as fast as she could, pulling Luna along behind her.

When they finally reached the Room of Requirement, Ginny pulled Luna through the door. Then, and only then, she collapsed. It was like everything came together at once: what had happened to Hogwarts, missing her family, living in fear of the Carrows, falling in love with Luna and at the same moment knowing the worst could happen at any moment, that their time was precious and could be snatched away at any moment. Falling to her knees, she pressed her face into Luna’s hair and erupted into thick, gulping sobs, clutching Luna to her chest like a treasure.

After what felt like hours, Luna stirred.

“Ginny?” she said. “Oh. My hair’s wet.” She raised a hand and gently touched her hair. Ginny kissed her fiercely, desperately. Luna ran her hand through Ginny’s hair slowly, to calm her.

“I’m all right,” she said.

“You almost weren’t,” Ginny choked out. “If they’d gotten you, I’d…I’d…”

“I’ll be all right,” Luna said placidly. “I always am.”

“This isn’t _school bullies,_ Luna,” said Ginny. “I love you so much, Luna. I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Luna.

“I never,” Ginny said, and she sobbed once. “I never want you to get hurt.”

Luna sat up. Ginny collapsed onto her, her head falling into Luna’s lap.

“We’re in a war,” Luna pointed out. “And I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” said Ginny. “I just…I was so scared.”

Luna continued to stroke Ginny’s hair. “Thank you,” she said. “For protecting me.”

“I’d never do anything else,” said Ginny. She breathed in Luna’s scent, and felt herself slowly relaxing.


End file.
